Birthday Wish
by Princessofallsayains
Summary: For liveblondeordietryin. Its her eighhteenth birthday and this is what she gets!


**BIRTHDAY WISH**

_A story for **liveblondeordietryin'**. It's her 18th Birthday and she _  
_wanted me to do a nice little story for her so here it is._

It was a nice night to remember. Something very special happened this  
night when the stars and the planets would aligne every year on this  
particular date. What am I talking about? It was Katie's Birthday.  
Eighteenth Birthday to be exact. Everyone gathered at the penthouse at  
the hotel were they rented the place in order to gear up for the Kras  
City Championship Racing.

"Hey K-K- Katie. Hap-p-ppy Birthday." Daxter said trying to focus his  
words from all the alcohol he's had.

"Hey Dax. Thanks for coming. Um....where is Jak?" Katie said looking  
around for Jak hoping he would burst through the door jolly like ol'  
Saint Nich.

"He's....uh....coming, I think." Daxter tried to figure out where he  
last saw Jak.

"Okay...just wondering. And Daxter lay off the liquor."

"Will do...will do." Daxter then took one last long swig before  
dropping the bottle on the counter and running to Tess.

"Hey Ashelin, Torn, have you guys seen Jak?"

"I think I saw him in the garage a couple of hours ago." Torn said not  
knowing completley where he was. "Ashelin what about you."  
" I haven't seen him the whole day....oh I remember he told me he was  
going somewhere."

"Thanks guys."

Katie decided to check the garage to see if Jak was there and to her  
suprise he wasn't.

"Oh man. I thought he would be here of all places." Then suddenly the  
lights turn on, "SUPRISE!!!!" Jak screams at the top of his lungs  
making you giggle and wince at the pitch of his voice.

"You didn't actually think I would forget about your birthday, did you?"

"No....not exactly." Jak then pulled out a small circular cake with 1  
candle on it. He then lit the candle for you to make a wish.

"Make a wish Katie." Jak said handing you the cake. As he gave you the  
cake you thought of all the wishes you could think of and one finally  
popped in you head.

"Got it!" You then blew out the candles and looked at Jak with lust  
filled eyes.

"Oh and I almost forgot you present." Jak pulled out the smallest box  
any man coils think of. "Open it." Jak commanded.

When Katie opened it her eyes widened in shock. "Um...Jak, don't tell  
me.....this is......a...."

"A condom" Jak looked as if he had just completed a mission.

"Jak I...." Jak snuck in a kiss to the birthday girl. "Katie....I love  
you." Jak said before kissing you even more passionetly then before.  
"Jak, I love you too."

Jak then grabbed behind your thigh and hoisted you on his waist and  
continued to kiss you until..."Let's go up stairs with no one else."  
Jak then put you down and drug you to the stairs. No one seemed to  
notice you two walk up the stairs and Jak closed the door and locked  
it tight.

Jak laid you on the bed removing your clothes all to slowly just to  
taughnt you. Once you two were completley naked, Jak then put the  
condom on and stood over you on his Knees as Katie was laying on her  
back propping herself up with her elbows looking at all of Jak's  
manhood. "I love you Katie, with all my heart."

He started to kiss your mouth going past your navel. Then he stopped  
at your waist. You moaned signaling for him to go on. He started  
kissing your folds and unfolded them getting better access to your  
clitoris.

He then started to suck and lick you like crazy. You had no choice,  
but to grab Jak's hair and moan his name as if you were trying to get  
him to remember it. He pulled your legs up and wider to make it more  
affective. He finished and moved his tongue into your opening and  
thrusted into you hard as ever. Each time he came out his tongue  
lapped up your juices and continued to go back in side.

Once he was finishing, he pushed you onto the bed further up to  
prevent you from falling of during your love making. As Jak released  
you from his mouth. Knowing his mistake you came and he happily bent  
down once again and lapped up all your juices. When he came up he  
continued to kiss you passionetly. Jak then put himself inside you and  
began to grind against you slow and hard trying not to leave space in  
between you and his pelvic area.

"Ah....Jak...I love you...ah...so much."

You tried to get the words out clearly for each time you tried he made  
you moan. Jak began to go faster and a little cum dribble out. You  
noticed this and swiped it up and began to lick your fingers clean.  
Jak smirks at your actions and he also felt the orgasm he wanted  
burning inside him. As he felt the need to release his sexual fluids  
inside you, he turned you on all fours and used some of your natural  
lubrication on your hole and his penis.

As he gently slid in, you felt intuded in on, but he continued to hump  
you at a pace that was normal until it got rough. Jak felt he couldn't  
take it anymore and continued to hump you harder and faster making the  
silence turn into cries and moans of one another name. Jak then  
slapped your ass making your walls close in on him. "Katie....your so  
tighhhht." Jak almost came but didn't.

You stopped Jak and now you were on top of him facing his face. You  
straddled your self on his manhood and and started to hump him cowgirl  
style and you looked down only to see him squim as his body couldn't  
take it anymore with the torture. You didn't want to stop so you tried  
to go faster and hump him harder and harder, your walls closed in  
more, making you cum and and scream his name full force not caring if  
anyone heard.  
Then Jak came and you felt his sticky cum over flood your hole. Jak  
laid there while Katie fell on her side and let the hero's cum empty  
out of her system.

"C'mon, lay next to daddy." Jak said sexily.

"After I let my hole empty out."

Then they slept peacfuly knowing that the stars had aligned on this  
night only for one reason. That reason...They were finally together  
and the Birthday girl finally got her wish. ' To be loved by Jak,  
knowing he would go nowhere but be by herside everyday.'

Kind of more graphic then I planned on, but that's what the brithday  
girl wanted and a birthday girl should always get what she wants, no  
matter what.


End file.
